Act of Love
by avscarlet
Summary: Maehara tau, dia sedang jatuh cinta, dan parahnya, dia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri./ bagi Isogai, berada di dekat Maehara saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia./ Okano jatuh cinta padanya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?/ Bad summary. MaeIso. Slight!MaeOka. AsaIso. CHAPTER 5 UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom belong to Yuusei Matsui

 **Warning(s):** OOC (mungkin), AT, typo(s), Shounen-ai, Straight, MaeIso, slight!MaeOka

 **A/N:** Minna-san, ini fanfiction pertamaku di fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, duan buat fanfiction pertamaku ini aku mau bikin pairing yang paling kusukai, yaitu MaeIso! XD *aura fujoshi keluar

Nah minna-san, happy reading! ^^ 

"Isogai, ayo kita makan siang bersama," ucap seorang pemuda bersurai oranye kecoklatan pada pemuda bersurai hitam yang duduk selisih sebangku darinya.

Isogai menoleh dan melempar senyum ikemennya. "Maaf Maehara, hari ini aku harus ke gedung utama untuk mengikuti rapat ketua kelas."

"Kau ini sibuk sekali ya, menjadi seorang ketua kelas."

Isogai tertawa. "Tidak juga, kurasa rapat yang satu ini tidak akan lama. Bahkan aku yakin bisa kembali sebelum waktunya pulang. Sudah ya, aku tidak mau murid kelas lain semakin merendahkan kelas kita karena aku terlambat." Tepat setelah mengatakannya Isogai pergi meninggalkan kelas.

Jujur, sebenarnya Maehara merasa kecewa karena tidak bisa makan siang bersama dengan sahabatnya itu. Apalagi sejak perasaannya terhadap Isogai perlahan berubah. Ya, akhir-akhir ini Maehara merasakan sesuatu yang lain jika berada di dekat Isogai. Dadanya yang berdegup lebih kencang, kedua pipinya yang semakin mudah memerah, dan pandangan matanya yang tak bisa beralih dari wajah sang ketua kelas. Maehara tau, dia sedang jatuh cinta, dan parahnya, dia jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Maehara berdering. Rupanya ada sebuah pesan dari pacarnya. Ya, meskipun Maehara telah menyukai seseorang, dia tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaannya. Selagi dia belum bisa mendapatkan Isogai, tidak ada salahnya kan menghabiskan waktu dengan beberapa orang gadis?

~SS~

Ini sudah ke-40 kalinya Isogai melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di ruang rapat sejak dua jam yang lalu. Isogai bukannya merasa bosan dengan rapat seperti ini, tidak, dia sudah terbiasa dengan itu. Tapi sesungguhnya hari ini dia ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-temannya di kelas, menghabiskan waktu dengan Maehara. Ah, lagi-lagi wajah sahabatnya yang terkenal playboy itu muncul di pikirannya. Ya, Isogai telah menyukai sahabatnya itu sejak dulu. Karena Maehara selalu memiliki pacar, Isogai tidak punya kesempatan untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Dan dia juga tidak ingin Maehara menjauhinya karena telah menyatakan perasaan. Karena bagi Isogai, berada di dekat Maehara saja sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

~SS~

PLAK!

Sebuah buku setebal Buku Panduan Wisata Koro-sensei mendarat dengan sukses di kepala Maehara. Sambil mengerang kesakitan, dia mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya dan melihat bahwa kelas telah kosong. Ah ya, bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi lima menit yang lalu, dan Maehara tak begitu memperhatikan karena sibuk membalas pesan. Yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah dia dan si pelaku pelemparan, Okano Hinata, yang sedang berdiri berkacak pinggang di sampingnya.

"Okano! Kenapa kau memukulku? Sakit tau!" protes Maehara

"Kau menjengkelkan," jawab Okano santai

"Apa? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

"Aku memanggilmu dari tadi, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menjawab!"

"Itu karena aku sedang membalas pesan pacarku, bodoh!"

Okano menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak. "Kasian sekali gadis itu, kau mengatakan bahwa dia adalah pacarmu, tapi sebenarnya kau hanya menganggapnya sebagai mainan yang akan menemanimu menghabiskan waktu luang, bukan?"

Maehara terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Okano memang benar, tapi Maehara tidak mungkin mengakuinya.

"Mattaku! Kau ini benar-benar menjengkelkan! Aku sampai heran, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu?"

Kedua mata Maehara terbelalak lebar. Okano jatuh cinta padanya? Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"Tadi-tadi apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Maehara memastikan

Okano tampak bingung untuk sesaat. "Kyaaa! Apa yang barusan kukatakan? Memalukan sekali!" jerit Okano sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

"Jadi, apa yang kudengar tadi benar?"

Okano menarik nafas panjang dan menurunkan telapak tangan dari wajahnya. "Karena kau sudah terlanjur mendengarnya lebih baik jika aku jujur." Dia memalingkan wajahnya yang tampak semerah tomat, ingin memandang apapun selain Maehara.

"A-aku memang menyukaimu."

Maehara membuka mulut, namun sebelum sepatah kata pun keluar, Okano berbicara lagi, "Jangan menjawabnya sekarang! Kau harus memikirkannya baik-baik karena aku tidak mau menjadi mainan seperti gadis-gadis yang lain. Besok, sepulang sekolah aku menunggu jawabanmu." Dan dia pun pergi meninggalkan Maehara sendirian di kelas.

Maehara mengacak rambutnya frustasi, kira-kira jawaban apa yang harus diberikannya pada Okano besok? Okano adalah teman perempuan paling menyenangkan yang pernah Maehara miliki, dan dia tidak ingin pertemanannya hancur karena dia menolak Okano. Dan juga, Okano yang marah terlihat lebih menakutkan daripada sadako. Tapi, di sisi lain, Maehara tidak mungkin menerimanya karena hatinya telah menjadi milik Isogai dan dia tidak ingin mempermainkan Okano seperti yang telah dilakukannya pada gadis lain.

Ingin rasanya Maehara meminta nasehat pada seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan dan bisa membuat pilihan yang bijak. Dan itu memberinya sebuah ide.

~SS~

Isogai melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas. Perkiraannya tentang rapat tadi meleset karena rapat itu bahkan lebih lama dari biasanya. Koridor telah sepi, mungkin semua murid telah pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. _Yah, kalau begini hancur sudah harapanku untuk bisa menghabiskan sisa hari ini dengan Maehara,_ itu yang Isogai pikirkan, setidaknya, sebelum melihat si surai oranye kecoklatan yang berdiri bersandar di dekat jendela kelas.

"Maehara, kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Isogai heran, karena Maehara biasanya selalu pulang duluan karena punya janji kencan dengan pacarnya.

"Aku ingin menanyakan pendapatmu," jawab Maehara, sedikit tersipu. Itu membuat Isogai lebih heran karena setaunya, Maehara tidak pernah tersipu sebelumnya, kecuali mungkin satu atau dua kali saat berada di dekatnya.

"Beberapa menit yang lalu, Okano menyatakan perasaannya padaku, aku bingung harus menjawab bagaimana, maukah kau menolongku?"

DEG!

Ini pertama kalinya Maehara meminta bantuan orang lain dalam hal yang seperti itu. Biasanya dia akan menjawab dengan sesukanya dan tidak begitu memikirkan perasaan sang gadis, t"api tidak kali ini. Dan orang yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah Okano Hinata. Hati Isogai rasanya seperti tertusuk ribuan jarum, tapi dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum. "Kenapa kau malah meminta pendapatku? Bukankah itu tergantung pada dirimu sendiri apakah kau menyukainya atau tidak?"

"Okano itu teman perempuan terbaikku," Satu jarum menusuk hatinya lagi. "aku tidak mau dia menjauhiku karena aku menolaknya," Satu jarum lagi. "Dan kau tau sendiri, Okano yang sedang marah itu menakutkan," tambah Maehara sambil bergidik karena membayangkannya.

Isogai terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. _Teman perempuan terdekat ya? Apakah mungkin Maehara sudah jatuh cinta pada Okano tapi tidak menyadarinya?_ Hanya dengan memikirkannya saja hati Isogai semakin terasa sakit.

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Isogai masih menunduk. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, menahan semua rasa sakitnya dan menampakkan sebuah senyum yang lebar, terlalu lebar, di wajahnya. "Jika kau tidak ingin menolaknya, kalau begitu terima saja dia."

Mata Maehara terpaku padanya. Sesaat kedua iris oranye kecoklatan itu menampakkan rasa terkejut, hingga kemudian sang pemilik tertawa kecil. "Ya, kurasa kau benar, tidak ada salahnya aku mencoba berkencan dengan Okano. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, siapa tau dia belum sampai rumah." Maehara melewati Isogai tanpa berkata apapun lagi, dan menutup pintu kelas dengan rapat. Isogai masih terdiam sampai didengarnya suara langkah kaki Maehara semakin pelan hingga kemudian tidak terdengar.

Isogai terduduk lemas di lantai. Dia sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakitnya lebih lama lagi, ketegaran palsunya telah hancur sekarang. Dipukulnya lantai kayu keras-keras untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Apa yang telah kukatakan tadi? Kenapa aku menyuruh Maehara menerima Okano?" runtuknya. Tapi hal yang dilakukannya tadi adalah wujud rasa cintanya pada Maehara. Ya, Isogai mau melakukan apapun asalkan Maehara bahagia, meski itu berarti dia harus menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

~SS~

Maehara berjalan tak tentu arah. Hatinya sakit mengingat perkataan Isogai tadi. _"Jika kau tidak ingin menolaknya, kalau begitu terima saja dia."_ Ternyata Isogai tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapnya. Bagi Isogai mungkin mereka hanyalah sepasang sahabat, dan Maehara boleh untuk menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun. Tapi Maehara tidak ingin itu! Dia ingin Isogai melarangnya untuk menerima Okano atau siapapun, dia ingin Isogai berkata bahwa Maehara hanya miliknya, dia ingin Isogai memarahinya karena lebih sering bersama dengan para gadis daripada bersamanya. Tapi semua keinginan itu sudah hancur.

Itu membuatnya teringat akan Okano, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menghiburnya selain Isogai. Maehara mendesah dan bergumam, "Kira-kira jawaban apa ya yang harus kuberikan padanya besok?"

 **TBC**

Etto, gimana menurut kalian? Sebenernya fanfiction ini mau kubuat one-shot, tapi karena ini saya ngetiknya malam dan mata udah kayak lampu 5 watt, jadi saya putus dulu. Dan setelah saya pikir-pikir fanfiction ini juga bisa dipanjangin, akhirnya berakhirlah disini. Jadi, menurut kalian fanfict ini menarik nggak? Masih layak dilanjutkan kah? Tulis pendapat kalian di kolom review ya!

 _Sign,_

 _Aikashita Scarlet_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom belong to Yuusei Matsui

 **Warning(s):** OOC (mungkin), AT, typo(s), Shounen-ai, Straight, MaeIso, slight!MaeOka AsaIso

 **A/N:** Doumo minna-san! Scarlet kembali dengan membawa chapter 2 dari Act of Love. Buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan fav di chepter 1 Scarlet berterimakasih banget, karena itu bikin saya jadi lebih semangat nulis. Dan special thanks buat Ratu Obeng yang udah mau ngomelin saya karena nanyain kelayakan fict ini, karena seperti kata kamu, kita bikin fanfiction itu buat have fun, bukan buat kompetisi. So, I proundly present "Act of Love" 2nd chapter for you guys! Happy reading! 

Tut. Tut. Tut. Cklek!

"Halo?"

"Ah Maehara-kun, tumben kau menelepon, ada apa?" sahut suara seorang gadis dengan ceria di seberang telepon.

"Maaf, tapi kupikir hubungan kita harus berakhir sampai disini."

"T-tunggu Maehara-kun! Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba—"

"Maaf, tapi aku sedang banyak masalah sekarang dan aku harus melakukan hal ini. Selamat tinggal."

Maehara memutus sambungan teleponnya sebelum mantan pacarnya itu mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara yang terpikir oleh Maehara untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan gadis cerewet itu. Biasanya hal ini dilakukannya karena dia mendapatkan seorang gadis yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, namun tidak kali ini.

~SS~

Okano Hinata berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk menuju kelasnya. Dia merasakan kedua pipinya memanas mengingat kejadian kemarin. _Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihatnya? Bisa-bisa aku akan jadi bahan tertawaan sampai lulus dari sini! Tapi, yang paling penting, bagaimana aku menghadapi Maehara setelah kejadian memalukan itu?_

"Arrgh! Dasar Hinata bodoh!" cacinya sambil memukui kepalanya sendiri.

"Ohayou, Okano-san!"

Okano menoleh ke arah datangnya suara dan mendapati Nagisa sedang berjalan bersama dengan Kayano menuju kelas. Dan dia mendapat sebuah ide.

"Kayanocchi, Nagisa-kun, kalian sudah mengerjakan tugas matematika dari Koro-sensei kemarin? Aku sedikit bingung dengan soal nomor 4, apakah kalian bisa?" tanya Okano, mendadak antusias.

"Ah, itu mudah Okano-san!" jawab Kayano. "Kau tinggal mengubah persamaan disana menjadi perkalian dua persamaan, lalu..." Okano tidak mendengarkan perkataan selanjutnya. Tidak, karena dia sudah mengetahui bagaimana cara menyelesaikan soal itu. Dia hanya ingin agar Kayano berbicara padanya sampai di kelas. Dia hanya ingin bisa menghindari Maehara sampai waktunya tiba, yaitu saat pulang sekolah.

Dan ada seseorang yang menyadari hal itu.

~SS~

"Hei Maehara, kudengar kau baru saja putus dengan pacarmu ya?" tanya Okajima antusias.

Isogai yang kebetulan mendengarnya memasang telinga baik-baik. Maehara putus dengan pacarnya memang bukan hal baru, tapi mengingat bahwa Okano menyatakan perasaan pada Maehara kemarin...

"Begitulah," jawab Maehara terkesan tidak peduli.

Dada Isogai terasa sakit. _Jadi benar, Maehara menyukai Okano, dia bahkan memutuskan pacarnya demi gadis itu._

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah dia untukku?"

Maehara tertawa. "Ambil saja, itu kalau dia mau dengan lelaki mesum sepertimu." Murid-murid lainnya ikut tertawa. Tapi, tidak dengan Isogai, dadanya terlalu sakit untuk bisa tertawa. Diliriknya sekilas Okano yang duduk disampingnya. Gadis itu tidak ikut tertawa dan kedua pipinya bersemu merah.

"Maehara," kali ini Nakamura yang bersuara. "biasanya kalau kau sudah memutuskan pacarmu seperti ini, kau menemukan gadis yang lebih baik, kan? Jadi, siapa gadis itu?" godanya.

Isogai kembali mendengarkan. Dia penasaran dengan jawaban Maehara. Apa dia akan mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa Okano-lah gadis itu? Atau, yang diharapkan Isogai, Maehara akan mengatakan nama seorang gadis dari sekolah lain yang tidak dianggap serius oleh Maehara.

Maehara tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempat duduknya, kepalanya tertunduk dan ekspresinya tidak terbaca. Kemudian dia melangkah menuju pintu kelas sambil berkata, "Itu bukan urusan kalian."

~SS~

Maehara menendang kerikil di jalan yang dilewatinya. Pemuda itu kesal, kenapa di dunia ini ada orang seperti Okajima dan Nakamura yang suka ikut campur urusan orang lain? Yang paling membuatnya kesal adalah pertanyaan yang ditanyakan Nakamura tadi, _"...siapa gadis itu?"_

Ada dua alasan kenapa Maehara tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pertama, karena Nakamura salah. Maehara tidak memutuskan pacarnya karena menemukan gadis yang lebih baik. Ya, Okano memang jauh lebih baik daripada pacarnya itu, tapi tetap saja, hatinya milik orang lain. Dan yang kedua, pertanyaan Nakamura membuatnya kembali teringat kata-kata Isogai kemarin untuk mencoba menerima Okano. Jujur saja, sampai saat ini Maehara tidak yakin dia harus menolak atau membalas perasaan gadis itu. Namun waktu terus berjalan, dan Maehara tidak bisa menunda-nunda hal itu lebih dari beberapa jam lagi karena bel istirahat makan siang berakhir baru saja berbunyi nyaring.

~SS~

Okano melirik jam dinding kelas dengan gelisah. Beberapa menit lagi pelajaran akan berakhir, dan dia tidak bisa menghindar lebih lama lagi. Sungguh, Okano menyesal telah mengatakan hal yang gegabah. Kalau saja kemarin dia tidak mengatakan hal itu, pasti hari ini dia tidak perlu merasa malu dan terus menghindari Maehara. Tapi, kalau kemarin dia tidak menyatakan perasaannya, dia mungkin tidak akan pernah tau bagaimana perasaan Maehara padanya. Dan mengingat kenyataan bahwa Maehara baru saja memutuskan pacarnya membuat Okano sedikit berharap. _Mungkinkah Maehara memutuskan pacarnya demi aku?_

Bunyi bel tanda pelajaran berakhir terdengar nyaring. Semua murid kelas 3-E segera mengemasi barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Senjata mereka adalah satu-satunya barang yang tidak dimasukkan ke dalam tas.

"Baiklah minna-san, pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini," kata Koro-sensei, "hati-hati di jalan dan pastikan kalian langsung pulang ke rumah." Sebuah peluru BB melesat ke arahnya, namun Koro-sensei dengan cepat bisa menghindar. Dia melirik ke arah Chiba yang membawa sniper. "Nurufufufufu, rupanya kalian masih bersemangat untuk membunuhku, sayangnya aku harus menonton konser di Amerika, jadi selamat tinggal!" Dan sekejap kemudian Koro-sensei pun menghilang. Sekali lagi murid kelas 3-E gagal untuk membunuhnya.

Satu per satu murid mulai meninggalkan kelas, hingga disana hanya tersisa tiga murid dengan tempat duduk berdampingan.

"Maehara, kau tidak pulang?" pemuda bersurai hitam bersuara.

Maehara tersenyum tipis. "Maaf Isogai, kau pulang duluan saja, aku masih ada urusan dengan Okano."

Dada Okano berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya. Maehara mengingat apa yang dia katakan kemarin. Harapan Okano naik satu tingkat lebih tinggi. Mungkinkah Maehara akan menerimanya?

"Kalau begitu baiklah, aku akan pulang duluan," jawab Isogai dengan senyum manis tersungging di wajahnya. Kemudian dia pergi keluar dari kelas, meninggalkan Maehara dan Okano saja di dalam kelas.

~SS~

Isogai bersembunyi di samping pintu kelas. Sebisa mungkin pemuda bersurai hitam itu menahan nafasnya agar tidak ketahuan. Karena meskipun Maehara terkadang tidak peka, dia tetap anggota kelas 3-E yang tengah dilatih untuk membunuh Koro-sensei. Sungguh, Isogai sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan hal ini, tapi dia tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya. Itu sebabnya dia mengambil resiko akan kemungkinan dia ketahuan dan resiko sakit hati apabila Maehara menerima Okano. Tapi tentu saja resiko itu sebanding apabila ternyata Maehara menolak Okano.

"Kelihatannya kita sudah benar-benar sendirian sekarang," terdengar suara Maehara dari dalam kelas.

"Jadi... soal perasaanmu kemarin.. sebenarnya aku tidak begitu yakin soal ini, tapi.."

Jantung Isogai berdetak lebih kencang.

"aku menerimanya."

Dan hati Isogai terasa seperti pecah berkeping-keping. Dadanya terasa amat sakit dan air matanya mendesak untuk keluar. Dia berjalan menjauhi kelas dengan langkah terseok-seok. Ketika telah sampai di jalan raya, dia mulai berlari tanpa tujuan.

Kedua matanya telah buram karena tertutup air mata. Makian orang-orang yang ditabraknya sama sekali tidak dipedulikannya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanyalah kenyataan pahit bahwa Maehara menerima Okano.

GRAB!

Isogai merasa seseorang mencengkram pergelangan tangan kanannya. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat menoleh dan mendapati orang itu adalah sang ketua OSIS SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Asano Gakushuu!" pekiknya, segera menarik tangannya dan menggunakan lengan kemeja untuk menghapus air mata di wajahnya.

Pemuda beriris violet itu tersenyum."Kau Isogai Yuuma dari kelas 3-E bukan? Kenapa kau berlari-lari seperti itu? Tidak sadarkah kau kalau dirimu hampir saja terancam maut?"

Isogai mengerjap bingung. Namun saat menoleh ke depan dia paham, lampu lalu lintas untuk pejalan kaki menunjukkan warna merah, dan banyak sekali kendaraan yang melintas, Dia benar-benar beruntung Asano menyelamatkannya.

"Terima kasih karena telah menolongku, sekarang aku permisi." Isogai baru saja akan melangkah menjauhinya saat pemuda itu berkata, "Sepertinya kau sedang ada masalah dan pikiranmu sedang kalut, bagaimana kalau kau tenangkan dirimu dulu?"

Isogai mengernyitkan dahi, otaknya mulai bisa berpikir jernih. Asano Gakushuu bukan orang yang terlalu dikenalnya, mereka hanya bertemu saat rapat ketua kelas saja, jadi tidak salah kan kalau dia menolak ajakannya?

"Maaf, tapi aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat kalut, sepertinya kau butuh coklat panas, tenang saja aku akan mentraktrimu. Tidak ada salahnya bukan kau menenangkan dirimu sebentar?"

Kata-kata Asano memang benar. Dia sedang kalut dan perlu menenangkan diri. Yah, mungkin memang tidak ada salahnya menerima ajakan dari Asano.

"Baiklah, sekali lagi terima kasih Asano-kun."

Asano hanya tersenyum sebagai respon. Kemudian mereka berdua berjalan beriringan meninggalkan area penyebrangan tanpa menyadari ada dua pasang mata dari tempat yang berbeda menatap mereka dengan ekspresi yang sama, yaitu marah.

Tidak Isogai, kau salah. Menerima ajakan dari Asano hanya akan menimbulkan masalah.

 **TBC**

Gimana menurut kalian chapter 2 ini? Ada kritikan kah? Omong-omong saya waktu nulis bagian Isogai broken heart itu rasanya agak nyesek loh #curcol Oh ya, ada yang tau nggak siapa dua orang yang lihat Isogai sama Asano? Yang satu jelas ketebak sih, tapi yang satunya...mungkin susah ditebak. Yah, tunggu saja di chapter 3 nanti identitas mereka akan terbongkar. Nurufufufufu #ketawaalakoro-sensei

 _Sign,_

 _Aikashita Scarlet_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom belong to Yuusei Matsui

 **Warning(s):** OOC (mungkin), AT, typo(s), Shounen-ai, Straight, MaeIso, slight!MaeOka AsaIso

 **A/N:** Minna-san! Scarlet kembali dengan chapter 3 nih.. XD Saya habis baca review jadi ketawa-ketawa sendiri sampe Okaa-san ngirain saya nggak waras #abaikan oh ya, buat yang tebak-tebakan kemarin ternyata ada yang bener loh, jangan-jangan bisa baca pikiran saya? ._. Trus ada yang nanya kenapa Asano kok kayak kerasukan malaikat, masa' sih? Bukannya dia emang ketua OSIS yang baik hati dan tidak sombong? :3 #mitos Dan karena ada yang nyaranin buat lebih panjang, etto, chapter depan saya usahain, soalnya chapter ini udah kelar waktu saya baca review, mau saya rombak eh ternyata Okaa-san ngajak ke Surabaya, pulangnya mampir ke Gramedia XD #curcol

Tapi semoga nggak mengecewakan deh. Happy reading! 

Maehara menggulingkan tubuhnya kesana kemari diatas tempat tidur. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kejadian yang baru saja disaksikannya tadi. Isogai, berjalan beriringan dengan Asano Gakushuu? Arrgh! Rasanya Maehara ingin memukul sesuatu.

Berkali-kali pemuda bersurai oranye kecoklatan itu memikirkan alasan yang mungkin untuk kejadian yang telah disaksikannya, namun dia tidak menemukan jawabannya. Apakah itu acara khusus untuk pengurus kelas? Tidak mungkin, karena Megu tidak ada disana. Apakah mereka pulang bersama? Ini lebih tidak mungkin karena hari ini tidak ada rapat, lagipula Isogai tadi sempat mengajaknya untuk pulang bersama.

Mungkinkah Isogai pulang bersama Asano karena Maehara menolak ajakannya? Maehara berusaha untuk tidak menertawai pikirannya sendiri. Itu sangat tidak mungkin! Jika memang itu alasannya, tentu saja Isogai bisa mengajak orang lain yang lebih baik dari Asano untuk pulang bersama, seperti Nagisa atau Megu misalnya. Tapi, itu membuat pertanyaan Maehara kembali tidak terjawab. Apa alasannya Isogai berjalan bersama Asano? Tunggu! Jangan-jangan alasannya adalah...

Tiba-tiba ponsel Maehara berdering nyaring. Dahinya mengernyit melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Okano?

"Halo?"

"Ma—Hiroto-kun, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

~SS~

BRAK!

Sebuah telapak tangan besar menggebrak meja Isogai, membuat sang pemilik meja yang sedang berpura-pura membaca buku terlonjak kaget. Sebenarnya hari ini dia ingin menutupi matanya yang sembab karena menangis semalaman dengan berpura-pura membaca buku sampai bel pulang berbunyi. Karena itulah dia menolak saat Megu mengajaknya makan siang di luar bersama yang lain.

Diliriknya pelaku penggebrakan tadi dengan marah, dan betapa tercengangnya dia saat mendapati orang itu adalah Terasaka, dengan gengnya yang berdiri tak jauh di belakang pemuda besar itu.

"Terasaka, ada apa?" tanya Isogai, sedikit kesal.

Terasaka mendecih. "Dasar kau pengkhianat! Hentikan kepura-puraanmu!"

Isogai sontak berdiri, dia terkejut. Apa maksudnya ini? Bagaimana Terasaka bisa tau dia hanya berpura-pura membaca buku? Tapi apa hubungannya dengan pengkhianatan? Isogai sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Apa maksudmu?"

Terasaka tertawa. "Sudah kubilang bukan, hentikan kepura-puraanmu! Kau pikir aku tidak tau?"

"Tidak tau apa?"

"Tentu saja soal kepura-puraanmu, bodoh! Kau pikir aku tidak tau bahwa kau kemarin berjalan bersama si brengsek Asano Gakushuu sepulang sekolah?"

Lagi-lagi Isogai dibuat terkejut. Kejadian kemarin muncul kembali dalam ingatannya. Dia yang berlari tanpa tujuan dan kemudian diselamatkan oleh Asano. Bagaimana Terasaka bisa tau soal itu? Dan juga, apa hubungannya berjalan bersama Asano dengan menjadi pengkhianat? Dia baru saja membuka mulut untuk bertanya saat Terasaka berkata lagi. "Jangan tanya bagaimana aku bisa tau, karena itu tidak penting!"

"Sebenarnya Terasaka hanya tidak ingin ketahuan kalau dia melihatmu sepulangnya dari Maid Cafe kemarin," celetuk Hazama yang dihadiahi dengan tatapan mengancam dari Terasaka.

Jika Isogai tidak sedang sakit hati karena Maehara atau bingung dengan ucapan Terasaka, mungkin dia akan tertawa, atau paling tidak, tersenyum. Tapi itu tidak dilakukannya. Dia malah bertanya dengan lantang, "Lalu apa maksudmu memanggilku pengkhianat?"

~SS~

Maehara bergerak-gerak gelisah diatas tempat duduknya. Sungguh, dia tidak tahan mendengarkan percakapan Isogai dengan Terasaka. Ingin rasanya dia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan membela Isogai habis-habisan. Namun hal itu tak bisa dilakukannya mengingat saat ini dia sedang makan siang bersama Okano, dan dia tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan gadis yang sudah susah payah memasakkan makanan kesukaannya itu. Ya, kemarin Okano menelepon hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, murid-murid yang tersisa di kelas hanya terdiam dengan kepala menunduk. Maehara mengumpat dalam hati. _Apa-apaan mereka? Apa mereka percaya begitu saja pada kata-kata Terasaka?_

Terasaka tertawa keras, membuat perhatian Maehara kembali padanya dan Isogai. "Tentu saja itu karena kau memang pengkhianat, bodoh! Kau pulang bersama dengan orang yang paling membenci dan dibenci oleh kelas 3-E, bukankah itu namanya pengkhianatan? Coba beritahu aku, apa saja rahasia kelas yang sudah kau bocorkan padanya?"

Cukup! Maehara sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri mereka berdua dengan penuh kemarahan. "Hei Terasaka, kuberitahu kau, Isogai bukan orang yang seperti itu! Dia tidak mungkin membocorkan rahasia orang lain, apalagi rahasia kelas, kepada siapapun!"

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa yakin dengan hal itu? Bagaimana kau bisa yakin dia tidak akan mengkhianati kelas ini?"

"Itu karena..." _akulah yang paling mengetahui bagaimana Isogai, itu karena aku menyukainya dan selalu memperhatikannya, itu karena dialah orang yang paling bisa kupercaya._ "...aku percaya padanya, dan dia adalah sahabatku yang paling dekat."

"Itu tidak dapat—"

"Hentikan Terasaka! Selama ini Isogai telah menjadi ketua kelas yang bertanggung jawab, dia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang konyol seperti itu!" terdengar suara Okano menyahuti dari belakang Maehara.

Terasaka bungkam mendengar kenyataan yang dilontarkan Okano, hingga akhirnya dia mendecih dan keluar dari kelas diikuti gengnya.

"Isogai-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Okano khawatir.

Isogai mengangguk dan tersenyum pada kedua orang yang telah membantunya, tapi Maehara segera bisa menangkap ada sesuatu yang aneh dari senyumannya, seolah senyuman itu agak dipaksakan. Apa yang terjadi pada Isogai?

~SS~

"Aku tidak apa-apa, terima kasih telah membantu."

Okano tertawa riang. "Untunglah! Seandainya saja tadi Hiroto-kun tidak..."

Mata Isogai terbelalak lebar. Hiroto-kun? Okano memanggil Maehara dengan nama kecilnya? Sakit. Sakit. Jika saat ini dia tidak berada di sekolah, mungkin wajah tampan Isogai telah berlumur air mata. Tapi ditahannya rasa sakit itu. Tidak! Dia tidak boleh seperti ini! Dia harus membiarkan Maehara bahagia, karena dengan cara itulah dia menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada Maehara.

"Isogai!"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu tersentak. "A-apa?"

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Maehara khawatir.

"Sudah kubilang, aku—"

Maehara menggeleng. "Maksudku bukan soal Terasaka, tapi soal Asano."

Isogai memasang wajah bingung, jadi Maehara melanjutkan, "Aku tau, kau memang tidak mungkin membocorkan rahasia kelas pada Asano, tapi aku takut kalau kau, yah, hanya dimanfaatkan olehnya."

Diakui atau tidak, Isogai memang tidak terlalu mengenal Asano. Tapi, mengingat bagaimana pemuda bersurai oranye itu menolongnya kemarin, rasanya tidak mungkin dia memanfaatkan Isogai. "Itu tidak mungkin, Maehara. Asano-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu."

Ekspresi Maehara mengeras. "Yah, aku kan hanya mengingatkanmu saja," katanya sambil mengedikkan bahu dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya bersama Okano _. Ada apa dengan Maehara? Sikapnya sungguh aneh._

~SS~

Aneh. Hanya satu kata itu yang dapat diungkapkan oleh Okano melihat sikap Maehara setelah mereka menolong Isogai tadi. Entahlah, menurut Okano si surai oranye kecoklatan itu terlihat sedikit lebih pendiam daripada biasanya. Ada apa dengannya?

Yah, karena pelajaran terakhir hari ini gurunya adalah Bitch-sensei yang sedang memiliki urusan sehingga tidak bisa mengajar, Okano mungkin bisa menghabiskan waktunya untuk memikirkan apa yang aneh dengan Maehara.

"O-ka-no!" sapa seorang Nakamura Rio sambil berhenti tepat di depan tempat duduk Okano. Gadis bersurai hitam pendek itu mengalihkan pandangan dari orang yang duduk di sampingnya dengan malas. Dan dia melihat mata Nakamura yang berbinar-binar. _Oh tidak, jangan-jangan.._

"Kudengar tadi kau memanggil Maehara dengan sebutan 'Hiroto-kun', memangnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?" tanya Nakamura antusias.

Okano panik, apa yang ditakutkannya benar-benar terjadi. "Etto, a-aku, kami, kami.."

"Saat ini aku memang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Hinata, memangnya kenapa?" ujar Maehara tanpa beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

Nakamura terlihat seperti akan melonjak-lonjak kesenangan mendengar jawaban Maehara. "Aku tau! Aku tau sejak dulu pasti ada sesuatu diantara kalian berdua!" Kemudian dia berpaling pada Maehara. "Hei Maehara, karena sekarang kau sudah bersama Okano, jangan pernah pergi dengan gadis lain!"

Maehara tertawa, namun bagi Okano tawanya terasa seperti dipaksakan. Okano jadi merasa khawatir padanya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang seperti itu, apalagi kalau mengingat bagaimana dia marah."

Baiklah, Okano menarik kata-katanya kembali. Maehara sama sekali tidak berubah, dia tetaplah orang yang konyol dan menyebalkan.

~SS~

Isogai memasukkan semua barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk pulang. Dia baru saja akan mengajak Maehara pulang bersama saat teringat bahwa kini Maehara memiliki orang yang lebih penting darinya. Rasa sakit kembali menyerang hati Isogai.

"Isogai-kun, hari ini sepertinya kau agak tidak enak badan, mau kuantar pulang?" tanya Megu. Kedua pipi Isogai merona. Seorang gadis seperti Megu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar pemuda sepertinya? Sungguh memalukan.

"Tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Megu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu sampai jalan raya."

Isogai sebenarnya ingin menolak, tapi dia tau, Megu tidak akan mendengarkannya, jadi mau tak mau dia pergi keluar kelas bersama Megu. Mereka tak banyak mengobrol di jalan, sebagian waktu mereka gunakan untuk diam dan memperhatikan jalan. Setidaknya itu yang dilakukan Megu, sedangkan Isogai bukannya memperhatikan jalan malah melamun.

Dia kembali memikirkan pertengkarannya dengan Terasaka tadi. Memangnya salah kalau dia berjalan bersama Asano Gakushuu? Pemuda itu kan sudah menyelamatkannya, jadi tak masalah kan kalau Isogai menerima ajakannya? Tidak mungkin kan kalau Asano hanya memanfaatkannya? Dan juga Maehara, sikapnya tadi sungguh aneh. Tidak biasanya pemuda itu menuduh orang lain dan bertingkah seolah-olah tidak peduli. Ada apa dengannya?

"Isogai-kun!"

Isogai tersentak dari lamunannya dan memandang Megu dengan bingung.

"Kita sudah sampai di jalan raya, tapi kau yakin kau tidak apa-apa?"

Isogai mengangguk mantap. "Aku tidak apa-apa, pulanglah dan hati-hati di jalan!"

Dan Megu pun pergi meninggalkan Isogai sendirian di tepi jalan raya. Isogai baru saja akan melangkahkan kaki untuk pulang ke rumahnya saat sebuah suara memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya dan terkejut melihat orang yang menyapanya.

"A-asano-kun?!"

 **TBC**

Kyaa, OOCness everywhere! DX

Ada apa dengan saya? Kenapa di chapter ini banyak chara yang OOC? Alurnya lambat, pemotongan endingnya kurang tepat pula! Ya, apa mau dikata, nasi udah menjadi bubur. Scarlet usahain chapter depan bakal lebih baik, jadi stay tune di Act of Love ya, jangan bosen nungguin saya update :3 #dihajar

 _Sign,_

 _Aikashita Scarlet_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom belong to Yuusei Matsui

 **Warning(s):** OOC (mungkin), AT, typo(s), Shounen-ai, Straight, MaeIso, slight!MaeOka AsaIso

 **A/N:** Yo minna! Chapter 4 nih! Akhirnya fict ini udah sampe klimaks. Kayaknya chapter depan bakalan jadi chapter terakhir deh. Oh ya, gomen ne, ternyata Scarlet emang nggak bisa ngetik fict lebih panjang soalnya nanti kalo lebih panjang pemotongan endingnya jadi kurang pas u,u

Tapi semoga chapter ini nggak mengecewakan. Happy reading! ^^ 

" _...Asano-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu."_

Lagi-lagi ucapan Isogai terngiang di kepala Maehara. Apa maksudnya mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Hiroto-kun!"

Memangnya seberapa jauh Isogai mengenal Asano?

"Hiroto-kun!"

Tidak ingatkah dia apa saja hal buruk yang telah dilakukan Asano pada mereka?

Sebuah pukulan yang cukup sakit mengenai kepala Maehara. Diliriknya gadis yang sedang berjalan bersamanya dengan tatapan kesal. "Kenapa kau memukulku?"

"Aku memanggilmu berkali-kali, tapi kau sama sekali tidak menyahut! Apa sih yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Maehara berusaha tertawa, tapi tawa itu terdengar dipaksakan bahkan bagi telinganya sendiri. "Aku hanya..." Dan kemudian dia melihatnya. Pemandangan yang sama dengan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin. Ekspresinya mengeras. Perasaan marah, cemburu, khawatir dan penasaran bercampur aduk dalam dirinya. Kenapa Isogai lagi-lagi bersama dengan orang itu? Dia harus tau alasannya! Dan yang paling penting, dia harus melindungi Isogai agar tidak sampai dimanfaatkan oleh Ketua OSIS licik itu!

~SS~

"Okano, pulanglah duluan. Aku ada urusan," kata Maehara tanpa mengalihkan pemandangan dari dua orang yang kini telah melangkah menjauhi mereka.

Okano tersentak. Maehara kembali memanggilnya dengan marganya? Padahal baru saja tadi dia memanggil gadis itu dengan nama kecilnya! Apa itu karena dia memukul kepala Maehara lagi? Tapi apa-apaan Maehara itu! Dia berbicara—memerintah—Okano tanpa melihatnya, tidak sopan sekali! Tapi setelah Okano mengikuti arah pandangan pemuda itu dia akhirnya mengerti.

"Kau mau mengikuti mereka? Aku ikut!"

Maehara menoleh, wajahnya terlihat terkejut sekaligus marah. "Ini bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kau pulang saja!"

Okano menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak! Aku tau Isogai adalah sahabatmu, dan kau khawatir padanya, tapi dia juga ketua kelas 3-E, dan bisa jadi ini adalah urusan kelas. Dan satu lagi, aku lebih pintar menyamar dan lebih lincah daripada kau, jadi akan lebih baik kalau aku ikut. Sekarang ayo, sebelum kita kehilangan jejak mereka!" Dan dengan itu, Okano menarik pergelangan tangan Maehara ke arah Isogai dan Asano terakhir terlihat.

~SS~

"Jadi Asano-kun, kita mau kemana?"

Asano hanya tersenyum. "Kau akan tau sendiri nanti."

Bukan itu jawaban yang diharapkan Isogai. Dia berharap Asano akan menjelaskan kemana tujuan mereka, dia berharap tempat tujuan mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Karena selain Isogai tidak mempunyai banyak uang, dia juga tidak begitu mempercayai Asano. Dia memenuhi ajakan pemuda itu hanya untuk membalas jasanya kemarin. Hanya itu dan tidak lebih.

Kalau begitu kenapa tadi dia bisa mengatakan dengan yakin pada Maehara bahwa Asano tidak akan memanfaatkannya? Entahlah, dia sendiri tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu. Kemarin otaknya sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi sekarang setelah dia bisa kembali berpikir jernih, kata-kata Maehara terasa mungkin. Tapi jika Asano mengajaknya ke tempat yang berbahaya atau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padanya, dia bisa mengatasinya sendirian, kan?

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat yang jauh atau berbahaya, jika itu yang kaupikirkan."

Isogai menunduk, kedua pipi Isogai memerah. Sungguh, dia malu telah memikirkan sesuatu yang buruk seperti itu, dan lebih malu lagi saat Asano ternyata mengetahuinya.

"Nah, kita sampai."

 _Sudah sampai? Cepat sekali!_ pikir Isogai. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan terkesiap. "I-ini..."

~SS~

Maehara dan Okano berhenti agak jauh di belakang Asano dan Isogai. Keduanya sama terkejutnya dengan Isogai. Apa maksudnya si kepala oranye itu mengajak Isogai ke taman bermain seperti ini? Tidak mungkin kalau dia hanya ingin bersenang-senang bersama Isogai. Lagipula kenapa harus Isogai? Asano Gakushuu bisa mengajak siapapun untuk ke taman ria bersamanya, tapi kenapa dia memilih Isogai? Pasti ada alasan khusus dibalik ini semua.

"Hei lihat, mereka masuk! Ayo sebaiknya kita juga!"

Lagi-lagi gadis itu menarik pergelangan tangan Maehara. Mereka membeli tiket masuk dan kembali mengikuti Asano dan Isogai dengan jarak yang aman, berusaha tidak tampak oleh mereka namun tetap terlihat tidak mencurigakan. Pandangan Maehara terfokus pada Isogai. Si surai gelap itu ;ebih banyak diam, namun terkadang tersenyum atau mengatakan sesuatu yang singkat namun di luar jangkauan telinga Maehara. Sungguh, saat ini tidak ada yang lebih diinginkan Maehara selain membuat kedua orang itu berpisah. Dengan perasaan masih bercampur aduk, dia berkata, "Okano, kita ubah rencana."

Okano mengerjapkan matanya bingung. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Kita tidak lagi membuntuti mereka, kita harus berusaha memisahkan mereka!"

"Tapi mereka—" Kemudian Okano merasakannya. Sebuah perasaan yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan Maehara pada siapaun sebelumnya, perasaan cemburu. Dan perasaan itu terasa sangat kuat sehingga membuat gadis itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris.

"Baiklah, ayo kita coba."

~SS~

"Adakah wahana yang ingin kaucoba?"

Isogai menundukkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya dia sangat jarang pergi ke taman bermain seperti ini sejak kecil, bahkan mungkin hanya satu kali. Kini setelah dia berada disini, dia ingin mencoba semuanya. Tapi dia tidak cukup mempercayai Asano untuk mengatakannya. Yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah, "Aku ingin mencoba roller coaster."

Asano mengangguk dan mereka pun mengambil tempat dalam antrian pelanggan yang ingin menaiki roller coaster. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing sehingga tidak memperhatikan dua orang yang segera menganti di belakang mereka. Dua orang yang hanya mereka anggap sebagai pasangan berisik.

~SS~

"Sekarang bagaimana?" tanya Okano. "Mereka naik roller coaster, dan kita tidak mungkin bisa memisahkan mereka tanpa ketahuan atau menimbulkan kecurigaan."

Maehara terdiam. Otaknya bekerja memikirkan sebuah cara untuk memisahkan Asano dan Isogai, tapi hasilnya nol. Okano benar, tidak mungkin memisahkan mereka tanpa ketahuan atau membuat mereka curiga.

"Kalau begitu kita awasi saja mereka, jika si kepala oranye itu melakukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan, aku akan bertindak."

"Bertindak? Apa maksudmu? Kuharap kau tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menyebabkan dirimu terkena masalah!"

Tapi Maehara tidak menjawab. Kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pikiran soal Isogai, Isogai, dan hanya Isogai hingga tak tersisa sedikit saja tempat untuk memikirkan ucapan Okano.

Ketika kesempatan mereka menaiki roller coaster tiba, Maehara segera mengambil tempat tepat di belakang Asano dan Isogai, yang menurut Okano sedikit nekat. Tapi gadis itu tidak berkata apa-apa, dia hanya diam dan duduk di samping Maehara. Melihat pacarnya senekat itu demi orang lain membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Sangat sakit, karena dia tau, perilaku yang ditunjukkan Maehara pada Isogai bukanlah perilaku yang biasa ditunjukkan seseorang pada sahabatnya.

~SS~

Maehara berjalan dengan pandangan terfokus pada punggung Isogai. Dia dan Okano telah mengikuti dan berusaha memisahkan Asano dan Isogai selama hampir tiga jam. Dan itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Orang yang mereka ikuti hanya mencoba menaiki wahana ini dan itu tanpa sekalipun membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kelas 3-E. Bahkan bisa dibilang mereka tidak begitu sering bicara. Maehara sedikit senang dengan kenyataan itu, tapi firasatnya bahwa Asano mungkin memanfaatkan Isogai masih ada.

Kemudian dilihatnya mereka berbelok menuju wahana bianglala raksaksa. Akhirnya Maehara mengerti. Kalau Asano dan Isogai menaiki bianglala bersama, mereka bebas mengatakan apapun tanpa perlu khawatir akan didengar oleh orang lain. Pasti saat itulah yang telah ditunggu-tunggu Asano. Saat itu mungkin dia akan mengancam Isogai untuk membocorkan rahasia kelas 3-E padanya. Dan Maehara tidak akan membiarkannya.

"Okano, pisahkan mereka sekarang!"

Okano tersentak. "Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Kita tidak mungkin tiba-tiba menarik Isogai menjauhi Asano, kan?"

"Telepon dia, pura-pura bertanya soal tugas yang diberikan Koro-sensei atau apapun, terserah!"

Maehara terlihat begitu marah dan khawatir di saat yang bersamaan. Okano tidak sanggup melihatnya, itu terlalu menyakitkan. Jadi dia menjauh dan menuruti perkataan Maehara untuk menelepon Isogai, dengan air mata yang mulai menetes perlahan.

Sementara itu, Maehara masih memperhatikan Asano dan Isogai dalam jarak aman. Dalam hati dia berharap agar Okano dengan cepat melaksanakan permintaan—perintah—nya. Begitu melihat Isogai menatap layar ponsel dan berjalan menjauh dari Asano, perasaan lega membanjiri dirinya. Kini yang harus dilakukannya adalah membuat Isogai menyadari bahwa hari telah larut dan dia harus pulang. Namun saat pandangan Maehara tak sengaja menangkap sosok Asano yang juga sedang berkutat dengan ponselnya, kecurigaannya kembali timbul. Dan pemuda itu pun mengikuti Asano.

~SS~

"Halo?"

"Apa? Aku tak bisa mendengarmu! Aku sedang berada di taman bermain sekarang."

Dilihat dari percakapannya, sepertinya orang yang menelepon Asano adalah salah satu dari Five Virtuosos. Mungkin Seo? Sakakibara Ren? Siapapun itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Asano menyunggingkan senyum. "Memang, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Aku punya rencana tersendiri."

"Kau tau soal ungkapan 'impress him, then press him'? Itulah yang sedang kulakukan."

 _Impress him, then press him? Ungkapan apa itu? Impress, kesan, mengesankan. Press...tekanan, pemaksaan. Jadi, arti ungkapan itu adalah kesankan dia lalu paksa dia! Dasar brengsek!_

Maehara sudah tidak bisa menehan emosinya lebih lama lagi. Asano Gakushuu, orang itu benar-benar brengsek di matanya. Dia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan melayangkan kepalan tinjunya dengan keras tepat di pipi kanan Asano bahkan sebelum orang itu menyadari keberadaannya. Alhasil Asano jatuh tersungkur dan ponselnya terlempar tak jauh darinya.

Asano memandang sosok yang menyerangnya dengan sorot terkejut dan sedikit ketakutan. Namun begitu dia mengenali siapa sebenarnya sosok itu, sorot itu hilang, digantikan oleh pandangan meremehkan. Sebuah senyum licik tersungging di wajahnya.

"Halo Maehara Hiroto dari kelas 3-E. Apa yang sedang kaulakukan disini? Bukankah seharusnya saat kau sedang belajar dengan keras di rumah agar bisa keluar dari kelas E?" katanya, tanpa sedikit pun berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu! Aku tau selama ini kau hanya memanfaatkan Isogai."

"Dan bagaimana kau mengetahuinya? Apakah kau punya bukti?"

"Ya! Aku mendengar percakapanmu di telepon tadi."

"Ah percakapan itu. Jadi, apakah tadi kau mendengar aku berkata bahwa aku memanfaatkan Isogai Yuuma?"

Tidak. Tentu saja Maehara tidak mendengarnya karena Asano memang tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu. Dialah yang mengambil kesimpulan itu, dan parahnya, tanpa disertai bukti yang kuat. Sial! Maehara sudah terjatuh dalam perangkapnya!

"Asano-kun!" terdengar suara Isogai dari belakang Maehara, membuat pemuda itu menoleh. "Maehara! Apa yang..." Kata-katanya menghilang begitu saja saat melihat Asano dan Maehara bergantian. Isogai terkesiap. Sahabatnya yang bodoh itu benar-benar akan mendapatkan masalah, masalah yang sangat besar.

 **TBC**

Yosh! Chapter 4 finished! Gimana menurut kalian?Tulis pendapat, kritik dan saran kalian di kolom review ya! Oh ya, karena sebentar lagi mau lebaran, Scarlet mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan! Minal Aidzin wal Fa'idzin, Scarlet mohon maaf kalo banyak kekurangan dan kesalahan ^^

 _Sign,_

 _Aikashita Scarlet_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Ansatsu Kyoushitsu/Assassination Classroom belong to Yuusei Matsui

 **Warning(s):** OOC (mungkin), AT, typo(s), Shounen-ai, Straight, MaeIso, slight!MaeOka AsaIso

 **A/N:** Doumo minna-san! Scarlet datang dengan chapter 5 nih. Dan ternyata Act of Love nggak jadi tamat di chapter ini, yey! Karena terlalu panjang untuk jadi satu chapter, kujadiin 2 chapter deh :3

Semoga nggak mengecewakan. Happy reading! ^^

"Maehara! Apa yang telah kaulakukan pada Asano-kun?! Ayo minta maaflah!" bentak Isogai saat telah berada di samping Asano. Matanya berkaca-kaca memikirkan masalah apa yang mungkin akan menimpa orang yang disukainya itu.

"T-tapi orang itu telah memanfaatkanmu, Isogai! Aku tidak berbohong, percayalah padaku!"

Isogai menggelengkan kepalanya lemas. Tentu, dia mempercayai perkataan Maehara. Sangat mempercayainya bahkan. Tapi tak bisakah pemuda bersurai oranye kecoklatan itu menuruti permintaannya sekali saja tanpa membantah? Tak tahukah dia bahwa disini Isogai sedang berusaha menyelamatkannya dari kemungkinan terlibat masalah besar? Tak tahukah dia bahwa saat ini Isogai sedang sangat mengkhawatirkannya?

Perlahan air mata mulai membasahi kedua pipi Isogai. "Minta maaflah. Minta maaflah padanya Maehara, kumohon..."

Kedua mata Maehara yang semula dipenuhi oleh emosi melunak drastis begitu melihat Isogai menangis. Ingin rasanya dia mendekap tubuh itu dan menenangkannya. Tapi, alih-alih melakukan itu, Maehara berkata pelan, "Aku minta maaf Asano..."

Hening sesaat. Dalam hati Isogai berharap agar permintaan maaf itu dapat meringankan hukuman yang mungkin akan diterima Maehara. Meski rasanya hal itu mustahil, tapi tidak ada salahnya berharap bukan? Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru dari belakang Maehara. Betapa terkejutnya Isogai saat mendapati suara langkah kaki itu adalah milik Okano. Bukankah barusan Okano meneleponnya? Kenapa dia berada disini? Mungkinkah dia dan Maehara...

"Arrgh!" terdengar erangan dari arah Asano. Isogai buru-buru melupakan kecurigaannya dan menolong Asano berdiri. "Kau tidak apa-apa Asano-kun?"

"Tentu, aku bisa berdiri sendiri," jawab Asano sambil bangkit, membuktikan perkataannya. Kemudian dia berjalan menjauhi Maehara dan Okano, sementara Isogai mengikutinya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kelakuan Maehara."

"Aku tau, dan aku juga sudah mendengar permintaan maafnya..."

Isogai membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, namun kembali menutupnya saat Asano melanjutkan perkataannya.

"...tapi itu tidak akan mengubah apa yang akan menimpanya, kupikir kau tau itu."

Tentu saja Isogai tau akan hal itu. Dia hanya berharap bahwa hal itu bisa berubah. Dan setelah mendengarnya langsung dari Asano, harapan kecilnya itu hancur lebur. "Aku tau itu, Asano-kun."

~SS~

Pandangan Maehara tidak lepas dari punggung Asano dan Isogai yang semakin menjauh darinya. Kenapa Isogai begitu peduli dengan Asano? Padahal selama ini Asano hanya memanfaatkan pemuda itu, tapi kenapa Isogai masih peduli padanya? Dia bahkan memarahi dan menyuruh Maehara meminta maaf hanya karena memukul Asano, padahal si kepala oranye itu pantas mendapatkan hal yang lebih buruk daripada sekedar pukulan di sebelah pipi.

"Maehara!"

Maehara menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Okano berdiri disana dengan raut muka marah. Oke, itu bukan pertanda yang baik.

"Kau itu bodoh sekali ya!" teriak Okano.

"Tapi dia—"

"Aku tau, dia hanya memanfaatkan Isogai kan? Tapi tidak seharusnya kau membiarkan emosimu lepas kendali seperti itu! Kau-kau bisa saja..." dan kata-katanya hilang, digantikan oleh isakan.

Maehara memandangnya iba. Entah kenapa hari ini sepertinya banyak orang yang menangis. Tadi Isogai, sekarang Okano. Sungguh, Maehara tidak ingin melihat siapapun menangis, apalagi untuknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Maehara menarik tubuh Okano dalam dekapannya dan berbisik, "Tenanglah, semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Itu bohong, tentu saja. Semuanya pasti tidak akan baik-baik saja, Maehara tau itu. Dia hanya ingin menenangkan Okano, karena rasanya hal itu harus dilakukan, apalagi setelah dia tak bisa menenangkan Isogai tadi. Satu alasan lagi, dia tidak mau pulang dengan gadis yang mengomel sambil memarahinya sepanjang perjalanan, dan dia tidak mungkin meninggalkannya di taman bermain.

~SS~

Esoknya kelas 3-E diributkan dengan kemunculan Kepala Sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka secara tiba-tiba di kelas mereka. Banyak murid yang bertanya-tanya apa yang mungkin jadi penyebabnya, namun tidak dengan Maehara, Isogai dan Okano. Mereka bertiga tau dengan pasti mengapa orang itu berada disana.

"Aku disini untuk menyampaikan sebuah pengumuman yang sangat penting," mulai Asano Gakuhou. "Kemarin, aku mendapat laporan bahwa ada salah satu dari kalian yang menyerang seorang murid dari kelas A di tempat umum dengan masih mengenakan seragam..."

Maehara menundukkan kepalanya.

"...orang itu adalah Maehara Hiroto."

Maehara menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam dan menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Dia tidak ingin melihat pandangan iba atau marah yang mungkin tertuju padanya. Dalam hati dia berharap agar hukumannya tak terlalu berat.

"Karena itu, dia akan..."

Mungkin membersihkan toilet di gedung utama selama seminggu? Atau mencabuti rumput liar di taman? Dan paling buruk mungkin dia akan diskors selama sebulan.

"...dikeluarkan. Hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di kelas ini."

Mata Maehara terbelalak. Dikeluarkan? Tidak mungkin! Suasana kelas mendadak ramai, banyak murid melontarkan protes disana-sini. Tapi ada satu suara yang menarik perhatian Maehara.

"Maaf Kepala Sekolah, tapi bukankah itu berlebihan?"

Itu suara Isogai! Isogai membelanya? Maehara menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat sahabatnya itu berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan sang Kepala Sekolah. Kepala Sekolah memandang Isogai dengan senyumnya yang biasa. "Bisa kau jelaskan berlebihan di bagian mananya?"

"Maehara hanya memukul pipi Asano, dan pukulan itu bahkan tidak begitu keras. Bukankah skors selama sebulan saja sudah cukup?" lanjut Isogai.

Seruan "Benar!" terdengar dari segala penjuru. Namun Asano Gakuhou tetap tenang seperti biasanya.

"Tentu, seharusnya hukuman itu memang cukup, tapi tidakkah kau ingat dia pernah mencoba menyerang seorang murid yang lain sebelum ini?"

Apa yang dia maksud kejadian dengan Seo sepulang sekolah itu? Saat itu Maehara bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa! Dia sangat ingin mengatakan hal itu, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi mungkin diam lebih baik, dia tidak ingin menambah masalah.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi," kata Kepala Sekolah sambil keluar dari kelas.

~SS~

Bel pulang sekolah berdering nyaring. Isogai bergegas mengemasi barang-barangnya dan berjalan dengan cepat keluar kelas. Dia masih tidak terima dengan keputusan Kepala Sekolah soal Maehara. Kemarin dia memikirkan bahwa Maehara akan diskors cukup lama, dan pikiran itu sudah membuatnya sangat bersedih. Apalagi jika sekarang ternyata sahabatnya itu akan dikeluarkan! Sungguh Isogai tidak terima. Dan dia akan berusaha membuat Kepala Sekolah mengubah keputusan itu, bagaimanapun caranya!

"Isogai-kun!"

Isogai menoleh dan mendapati Nagisa berlari-lari kecil mengejarnya. Setelah pemuda bersurai biru langit itu berhasil menyusulnya, Isogai berkata, "Ada apa Nagisa? Maaf tapi aku sedang ada urusan."

"Kau mau memprotes hukuman yang dijatuhkan pada Maehara-kun bukan?"

 _Bagaimana dia..? Ah ya, Nagisa adalah pengamat terbaik di kelas_

"Ya, kau benar."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut," kata Nagisa mantap.

Lagi-lagi Isogai dibuat terkejut. "Kenapa..?"

"Menurutku keputusan itu tidak adil. Disamping itu, aku, dan semua murid kelas 3-E lainnya juga tidak mau Maehara-kun dikeluarkan. Dia adalah salah satu ahli pisau yang hebat di kelas, tanpanya, membunuh Koro-sensei akan semakin sulit."

Seharusnya Isogai bisa menebaknya. Namun karena alasannya jauh berbeda dengan alasan Nagisa, dia sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal itu.

"Baiklah, ayo Nagisa!"

~SS~

Okano duduk sendirian di dalam kelas. Gadis itu merasa tidak ingin pulang sebelum mengetahui kepastian tentang hukuman Maehara yang saat ini sedang berusaha dirubah oleh Isogai dan Nagisa.

Semua orang telah pulang, termasuk Maehara. Bahkan pemuda itu langsung melesat keluar kelas begitu mendengar bel pulang berbunyi, tepat di setelah Isogai dan Nagisa keluar. Padahal Okano ingin berbicara dengannya, menghiburnya, dan mengatakan bahwa dia juga tidak ingin Maehara dikeluarkan. Okano tidak bisa bertindak seperti Isogai, karena dia pasti akan mendahulukan emosinya. Itulah sebabnya Okano ingin menghibur Maehara, seperti saat pemuda itu menghibur Okano kemarin.

Kedua pipi Okano mendadak memerah mengingat kejadian itu. Kemarin Maehara memeluknya, berusaha menenangkan gadis itu saat menangis. Okano tau, mungkin pemuda itu telah melakukan hal yang sama pada mantan-mantan pacarnya. Tapi tetap saja Okano senang karena kejadian itu. Bagi Okano, kejadian itu adalah bukti bahwa setidaknya Maehara memiliki sedikit perasaan padanya.

~SS~

Isogai dan Nagisa sampai di gerbang Gedung Utama yang telah sepi karena hampir semua orang pasti sudah pulang, kecuali Kepala Sekolah, kalau mereka beruntung. Mereka mendengar beberapa pasang langkah kaki dari dalam gedung dan suara orang bercakap-cakap.

"Tentu saja, dia memang tidak—ah coba lihat apa yang kita temukan disini," kata Seo Tomoya yang tiba-tiba muncul bersama anggota Five Virtuosos lainnya di hadapan Isogai dan Nagisa.

"Murid kelas 3-E kah? Kudengar salah satu anggota kelas kalian dikeluarkan hari ini," timpal Araki.

Isogai berusaha untuk tidak menanggapi perkataan itu. Dia tidak ingin terlibat suatu masalah. Setidaknya tidak jika dia belum mencapai tujuannya.

"Isogai-kun, ada apa kau kemari?" kali ini yang bersuara adalah Asano, sebelah pipinya terdapat bekas lebam hasil pukulan Maehara kemarin.

Isogai mendadak mendapatkan ide yang patut untuk dicoba. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, Asano-kun."

"Bicaralah."

Isogai melirik anggota Five Virtuosos yang berada di belakang Asano dengan ragu. Asano melihatnya dan mengerti. "Kalian pergilah duluan, aku akan segera menyusul."

Tanpa membantah, mereka berjalan pergi sambil melanjutkan pembicaraan yang sempat terpotong tadi. Sementara itu, Isogai melirik Nagisa yang sejak tadi hanya diam. Pemuda bersurai biru langit itu terlihat agak bingung, tapi sepertinya dia bisa mengikuti ide Isogai.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Ini tentang hukuman Maehara."

"Sudah kuduga. Kemarin aku sudah memberitahumu kan, permintaan maaf itu tidak akan mengubah apapun," kata Asano malas.

"Aku tau itu. Tapi, bisakah kau negosiasikan hal itu dengan Kepala Sekolah? Bagaimanapun kau adalah anaknya," Isogai bersikeras.

Asano menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak bisa. Keputusan Kepala Sekolah tidak bisa diubah meskipun aku memintanya."

"Kau tidak akan tau sebelum mencoba."

Asano terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Apa yang akan kudapat untuk mencoba hal yang meragukan seperti itu?"

"Eh?" Isogai terkejut. Dia tidak memikirkan itu.

"Jika kau melakukannya, kami akan sangat berterimakasih padamu, Asano-kun," kata Nagisa tiba-tiba.

"Dan apa bagusnya hal itu untukku? Kurasa tidak ada, jadi maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." Asano mulai berbalik dan meninggalkan kedua murid kelas 3-E itu saat tiba-tiba terdengar Isogai bersuara, "Aku mau melakukan apa saja, asalkan Maehara tidak dikeluarkan."

"Tunggu Isogai-kun! Tidakkah itu terlalu berlebihan?" tanya Nagisa panik, tapi Isogai hanya memandangnya sambil tersenyum menenangkan.

Asano menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang Isogai sambil tersenyum manis. "Apa saja?"

Isogai mengangguk mantap. "Apa saja!"

Asano meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dagu, memasang ekspresi seolah-olah sedang berpikir keras. "Bahkan jika, katakanlah, aku ingin kau menjadi pelayanku selama sebulan, apa kau juga akan melakukannya?"

"Isogai-kun, kurasa lebih baik kau memikirkan—"

"Ya, aku akan melakukannya asalkan Maehara tidak dikeluarkan!"

Senyum di wajah Asano semakin lebar mendengarnya. "Menarik. Akan kupertimbangkan." Dan dengan kata-kata itu, Asano berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Isogai dan Nagisa.

 **TBC**

Kyaa, chapter ini bikin saya...kyaaa XD #abaikan

So, how's this chapter? Ada kritik atau saran? Kalau ada, tulis di kolom review aja, biar fict ini bisa lebih baik lagi. ^^ Oh ya, gomen Scarlet baru update, soalnya akhir-akhir ini rumah rame banget, jadi nggak bisa konsen buat ngetik, alhasil ngetiknya jadi malem-malem deh.. u,u #curcol Nggak banyak omong deh, see you next chapter! ^^/

 _Sign,_

 _Aikashita Scarlet_


End file.
